What Lies Beneath
by DeceptiveFates
Summary: A tale of friendship and love. Hermione has found herself in the eye of the proverbial storm when it comes to the ever approaching war. To win this war they must learn to look beneath the lies and find the ability to trust and forgive. HG/DM disregard HBP
1. Truths Revealed

_Hey! So here's a new story that just popped into my head one day, hope you guys enjoy it! This is a Draco/Hermione story and please note that HBP and DH are completely disregarded. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Truths Revealed

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and was for an instant confused, until I registered that I was finally home after successfully completing my sixth year. Unfortunately due to the state of affairs in our world I knew the time I had at home with my family would be limited and planned on making the best of it. However, as much as I love my parents and enjoy spending time with them, I couldn't help but be impatient to get to Grimmauld Place.

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the shower, every bit intent on relaxing on my first day home. After my shower, I stood before the mirror and could not help but think I had developed well, I had finally acquired the figure of a woman, and was relatively happy with my body. I know I am not what one would generally classify as beautiful, and I can never claim to be the type of woman that would turn heads if I walked into a room. Don't get me wrong, I can clean up quite well when I put in the effort, and I suppose my classmates gained some respect for me after the Yule Ball fiasco. Regardless, I don't have those classic looks that most consider to be a mark of beauty. I suppose I have my own kind of beauty, that is, I would if I cared about my appearance enough to spend time on it, besides what good does it do for a girl if she's pretty, but dumb as a door nail? Not to mention that I have better things to do than spend hours on my hair. My stomach grumbles, letting me know that those pancakes smell pretty darn good, and that I'd better get some before they're all gone.

"Morning mum, dad" I said as I came down the stairs. "Mmm that smells good, I love Hogwarts food, but nothing compares to your pancakes mum!"

"Thanks sweetie, it's good to have you home" says my mother.

I sat down and happily dug into a delicious breakfast. It was nice to have this sense of normalcy after the kind of year I'd had.

While fifth year had been horrendous in and of itself, my sixth year turned out to be even more difficult. Everyone was on edge, and tensions ran high. Harry, still mourning the loss of his godfather, had been strained and seemed to withdraw into himself far more than what I deemed to be healthy. Ron on the other hand had the opposite problem. He seemed to gain in popularity amongst the student body (mainly the females) and of course, in typical Ronald fashion, let his newfound popularity get to his head. The result of this was of course, an unfortunate enlarging of his already enormously inflated ego, not to mention several more needless arguments and fights between us. Due to this, Ginny and I took it upon ourselves to officially be the 'Ronald Ego Deflators' aka. R.E.D. If it wasn't so annoying I probably would have made badges that would flash red whenever we were 'on duty' alas this probably would have only sparked more arguments, leading to his 'admirers' giving him more attention, causing his already exceedingly large head to swell even more, essentially bringing us back to square one.

I suppose all things happen for some reason or other, the only good thing about Ron's sudden boost in popularity was that it brought Ginny and I closer together. She and I had always been close to an extent, but I had always been closest to Harry, he understood me in a way that none of the others could. Yet I was surprised to find in Ginny what I least expected, a confidant and friend who could understand me in a way that even Harry could not. I had never really been close with any of the other female students at Hogwarts or even in public school. From my experience it was far more trouble than it was worth. The problem with having close female friends was mainly the gossip. I'm not sure if its' a failing of the human species or what, but girls seem to have the inherent flaw of succumbing to gossip, especially when put in large groups. This of course leads to the typical backstabbing, betrayal, and general angst that seems to go along with being a teenager. So in order to avoid all that drama, I settled for having two guys as my best friends. As I see it, it's far easier. The boys for example, don't care a whit about gossip unless it somehow relates to Quidditch or food. In short, they were blissfully simple, and generally oblivious to the complications of life as a female.

Another rather odd occurrence in my sixth year was the forming of 2 new friendships. Well, more like acquaintances actually. This would not be strange but for the fact that these two were not Gryffindors at all, not even Ravenclaws…no these 2 were Slytherins. Come to think of it, I'm not even entirely sure how it happened. Nevertheless, over the course of sixth year I became friends with none other than Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Now this may come as a shock, I mean it did to me anyways! Malfoy and Nott were always partners in crime. Despite common belief, Malfoy was not very close to Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. In fact he barely tolerated his two 'body guards' and basically despised Blaise. Contrary to popular belief, he was also not particularly fond of one Pansy Parkinson. These were all people he associated with out of obligation. His true best friend was Theodore Nott.

It so happens that Malfoy's mother is ailing and his father, whom we all know is an enormous git, doesn't seem to care. This situation and our combined interest in knowledge is what 'broke the ice' in our friendship. I quickly learned that while Draco and Theodore are typical Slytherins in many ways, that they are not as '_evil_' as I had previously assumed. They appeared to the world as they were supposed to…future Death Eaters. However, that is all it was, an appearance. While both boys are complicated and decidedly darker than any Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, they are not inherently bad.

I learned long ago that the world is not a black and white canvas, and have come to accept that there are things that happen that are beyond our control. For example, one cannot choose their parentage, or the beliefs of said parents. I should know that better than anyone, after all the discrimination I've faced for being a Muggle-born. What I never realized is just how self-righteous and hypocritical I've been. For the first 5 years of my life in the Wizarding world I have blatantly discriminated and been judgemental while simultaneously begrudging others of doing the same thing. For every Slytherin who looks down upon me for being a Muggle-born, there is a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw who looks down upon a Slytherin for simply being a Slytherin.

I have spent so long hating all Slytherins just for the house they were sorted into. I did this without even giving them a fair chance, and essentially judged them without bothering to get to know them. I judged them based on who their parents were, which was no more fair than Professor Snape hating Harry because he was James Potter's son. This was an unsettling conclusion to reach, for it shattered all my previous 'convictions' and ideas. Essentially this newfound revelation was catalyzed by my strange interactions with Draco and Theodore during my sixth year.

It turns out that they are both actually quite wonderful people. Draco while more reserved and serious is just as interesting as Theodore who is the more playful sort. I'm not sure when we went from being enemies to friends. It's as though we shifted from hating each other into a sort of detached indifference, to being vaguely civil to each other, to forming a tentative truce so smoothly that I hardly know when all the changes started to occur. All this seemed to lead to the friendship that we now have…all in the span of one year! Surprising, yes…but definitely worth it. I found in Draco and Theo the intellectual equals that I could never seem to find in Harry and Ron. Granted I love Harry and Ron to death and wouldn't change them for the world, but it was definitely nice to have some friends who could talk about something other than Quidditch and the impending war.

Ahh…the war. This was a topic that was very rarely broached amongst myself and the Slytherins. It was a touchy subject that was far too complicated, and had too many unpleasant implications. Both boys were sons of known Death Eaters, and therefore were inevitably required to follow in their fathers' footsteps and 'uphold the family name'. This however posed a problem since neither Draco nor Theo was inclined to join the Dark Lord. They had managed to put it off, but that could only take them so far…eventually they would have to deal with the issue of the war. Until that time however, we were content to leave the subject out of our conversations.

To add yet another complication to the already growing list was the tiny detail of informing my two best friends of my new friendships. I admit I am afraid to reveal this information to the boys. Neither of them would take it well, and they most certainly would not understand. That's not to say that I haven't told anyone though. I had told Ginny of this new development, and while she is still sceptical, she trusts my judgement enough so as not to interfere. She however, refuses to interact with the Slytherins and unfortunately the feeling is mutual. I have resigned myself to the fact that my two sets of friends will most likely never merge into one group. However, that's fine with me, as long as both groups accept that they are equally important to me.

"Hermione……Hermione…HERMIONE!" My father yelled, startling me out of my reverie.

"Hmm? No need to yell dad, geez" I said calmly turning away from the window to look at my father.

"Oh? Well yes darling there wouldn't have been a need to yell if you had responded the first two times I called your name" He said with a smirk

"Oh alright…is there something you wanted?" I asked

"Not particularly, simply wanted to know how your year went…you've been awfully quiet this morning, and judging by the look on your face just now, you were far away, deep in thought"

"Oh….well, I was just thinking, nothing to worry about"

"What were you thinking about?" my father queried curiously

"Nothing much, just thinking over some of the 'interesting' developments that happened over the past year" I replied casually

"Care to share?" My mother asked from her spot next to my father

"Umm…it's kinda complicated" I said trying to evade the question

"Is it about a boy?" My mother asked with a playful grin

"Mother! No…not like that anyways" I exclaimed in embarrassment

"Alright alright, no need to yell" My father said tauntingly throwing my own words back at me.

"Come on, why don't we go into the sitting room for a bit of 'catch up'? hmm?" My mother suggested.

"Sure why not."

* * *

"So, tell us about your year, how are your friends Harry and Ron doing?" My father said once we had all settled comfortably on the couches.

"The boys are doing alright I suppose…my year was, actually blissfully uneventful for the most part…kinda"

"Oh? How so? No adventures?" My father asked

"Hah, no not really…not like my previous years" I answered with a laugh. I had told my parents vaguely about my past 'adventures' although I was careful to leave out all the dangerous and life-threatening parts. I saw no need to worry them unduly. However, I have come to realize that the war is not going away, and that I will most likely be smack in the middle of it. I have every intention of being by Harry's side when the final battle comes. In fact, I spent a good portion of my sixth year being trained physically and mentally for the upcoming war. I had weekly lessons in Occlumency from Professor Snape, as did Ron (much to his and Professor Snape's displeasure) and Ginny. I was also being trained in physical combat by Professor Snape. He felt that I was likely to be more of a target than any of the Weasleys due to my parentage and my obvious relationship to Harry. It was common knowledge that Harry and I were like siblings in every way except by blood. Therefore, I would most likely be Harry's weakest link and my capture/death would essentially kill two birds with one stone.

This is the reason why I decided at this point that I can no longer keep my parents in the dark. They have a right to know what kind of danger I am throwing myself into on a daily basis. For it is not only my safety that is at risk, but theirs as well since I am their daughter.

Basically, I was in for a very _very_ long conversation.

"Umm, mum, dad…I actually have something to tell you…more like explain, and I think this is going to take some time, so you guys don't have anything to do soon right?" I asked hesitantly, my stomach clenching in fear and nervousness.

"No sweetheart, what is it?" My mother asked concerned

"Heh…umm, well I'm not really sure where exactly to start…but…oh dear" I started before pausing when I saw my parents exchange worried looks. "I have not been entirely accurate and honest in all my communications to you…especially about those 'adventures'…I'm not saying I lied per say, but I just didn't want to worry, and well…it's so confusing and complicated I just didn't want to involve you two in something that I thought wouldn't affect you. But obviously now it does, so I feel like I can't keep you guys in the dark any longer…please just hear me out, before you jump to any conclusions" I said looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Alright….though I admit you are confusing us. Whatever it is, it sounds serious, but we will listen Hermione" My father said carefully, watching me closely.

"Good…ok. Well, here it goes. Things in the Wizarding world are very different than here. However, there is one thing that is similar, and that is the presence of racism and discrimination. It's not like here where it's discrimination due to skin colour, religion or race in general. In the Wizarding world, there is discrimination based on blood." I explained

"Blood? What do you mean dear?" My mother asked confused

"There are three kinds of people, 'Pure-bloods', 'Half-bloods', and 'Muggle-borns'. I am quite obviously the last of those. I am a magical child of two non-magical parents. A half-blood is someone who has one magical parent and one non-magical parent. A pure-blood on the other hand is a person of purely magical descent. There has long been a problem in the Wizarding world of pure-bloods believing themselves to be superior to those of 'lesser blood'. This discrimination has led to several wars and is a very large problem. They believe that muggle-borns are inferior, in fact the term 'mudblood' is given to people like me. It is cruel and completely unfounded discrimination but exists none the less."

"I see….have you faced this kind of discrimination Hermione?" My father asked seriously.

"Yes, I have, but there are ignorant people everywhere dad…in both worlds. Not all pure-bloods are like that, so don't worry. Ron's a pureblood actually." I stated calmly.

"Alright. Is that what you wanted to tell us?" my mother asked relieved

"No…that's just some background. So, basically I'm going to give you the short version of this situation. There is a man…well creature I guess now…by the name of Tom Riddle. Actually he is more commonly known as the Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort. He believes in pure-blood domination, and has made it his mission in life to exterminate all those of lesser blood. He started a war years ago, and was thought to have been killed the year I was born. The first war was said to have been brutal, and he thrived in the terror he created. He formed a band of followers called the 'Death Eaters'. They are marked by a tattoo on their forearms, and are as evil as they come. Voldemort is a mad man, ruthless in his slaughter and cruel to the core. Unfortunately the same can be said for his followers. However a counter organization was formed during the first war by our Headmaster Dumbledore, called the 'Order of the Phoenix'. This Order fought against Voldemort, and is basically like a resistance army. Now Voldemort was thought to have been killed about 17 years ago…actually a few months after Harry was born. You see, Harry's parents were part of the Order, and unfortunately they were also targets of Voldemort. He was determined to destroy them and most importantly kill Harry. The Potters went into hiding, but were betrayed by a friend and were killed. Curiously though, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, his spell backfired and banished him, leaving nothing more than a scar on Harry's head. Everyone thought that Voldemort was killed, and life went back to normal for the world." I said, trying my best to describe the situation.

"So you're saying that your friend Harry shouldn't even technically be alive?" My mother asked incredulously

"Pretty much, yeah."

"What does all this have to do with you, and us for that matter" My father asked curiously

"Well…it turns out that Voldemort is back….and worse than before, essentially, we are on the brink of a second war. I don't mean just a scuffle or something, I mean a full-blown, world coming to an end sort of war." I replied bluntly

"Oh Hermione, don't exaggerate…really" My mother scoffed, brushing aside my statement

"No. I'm not exaggerating…First year of Hogwarts, did you know that my Defence Professor was possessed by Voldemort, and that the 'adventure' I got myself into nearly cost, us our lives? Voldemort tried to kill Harry again that day. Then in my second year, I didn't even tell you about the Basilisk." I said annoyed that they weren't taking me seriously.

"A what? And what do you mean almost got yourselves killed?" My father demanded.

"A Basilisk, it's a magical creature. Essentially it's a huge snake about 5 times the size of a python in width anyways. It is one of the most dangerous creatures in existence. It so happens that should the snake look you in the eyes you will die on sight. Literally. However if you see its' eyes in a reflection you will merely be petrified. In fact, during my second year a Basilisk was set loose in the school and petrified me and several other classmates of mine. Ginny was almost killed that year, and was only saved from death by Harry and his excellent sense of timing. Shall I go on? How 'bout third year. We were nearly ripped to shreds by a Werewolf and a mass murderer got loose because we couldn't contain him. Fourth year, Voldemort returned in full form, and a boy died! Not just a boy, Cedric Diggory was a friend of mine, and because of that damned tournament, Voldemort and that treacherous scum Crouch he was killed in cold blood. Oh and did I mention that Harry almost died that year too? Oh and let's move on to fifth year, a ministry minion and Voldemort sympathizer tried to take over our school. Not to mention that me and my friends came within a hair's breath of being killed. Or didn't I show you the lovely scar I accumulated that year from that bastard Dholov. He cursed me nearly to death. Top it off with a very close friend, Harry's godfather actually, being killed that year. Sixth year was delightfully free of death, but had loads of tension and worry to make up for that. This war is coming, it can happen at anytime, today, tomorrow, next week, or maybe not for a year or two…literally anytime Voldemort feels like it. All we can do is be prepared, and I intend to." I ranted angrily

"Hermione Jane Granger! How could you not tell us this! You are NEVER returning to that school, do you hear me young lady?" My Mother yelled fiercely

"You can't stop me! You have no right to deny my education at Hogwarts" I yelled back.

"Watch your tongue…and I have every right, I am your mother!" My mother hissed back angrily

"Really? And what do you think preventing me from going to school will accomplish? Hmm? I will still be magical, and I will still be a target. The only thing it accomplishes is putting us all in even more danger, I'd basically be inviting them over to come kill me, because I will be a sitting duck without any protection." I replied seriously.

"We'll move" My father said calmly

"Moving will do nothing…it doesn't matter if we move to the North-bloody-pole, they will still find me and they will still torture and kill me. You too for that matter. I am already a prime target in this war…you can't change that now. Besides this is my war to fight. I am affected by this, and it is my world, and my best friend who is in the centre of this war."

"No. You are just children!" My father exclaimed

"I have not been a child for a very long time dad. War forces you to mature more quickly than normal. Also I am 17, hardly a child anymore. I am of age in the Wizarding world, and whether you like it or not, that_is_ my world. I am a witch, it is a fact that cannot be changed. I was born as such and will die as such, and if I die in this war, then so be it…at least I will have done my part." I said with an air of finality

"You are speaking of death like it is trivial! Open your eyes Hermione! This is no fairy tale with a happy ending, this is a war you are talking about" My father yelled angrily

"My eyes are open…are your's?" I countered viciously, "I know what death is father. I have seen and been touched by death far more than any 17 year old should be. Harry's parents were killed before he could even know them. Cedric Diggory, a friend of mine is dead because of Voldemort, and Sirius Black, a very close friend, Harry's godfather is dead because of Voldemort's followers. Believe me I know what death is." This statement was met with stiff silence, so I continued "There was a prophecy made years ago, that when the final battle comes, it will be between Harry and Voldemort. It was prophesized that while one survives the other cannot, implying that either Harry must kill Voldemort, or be killed. My best friend, a boy I love like a _brother_ will either have to become a murderer or be killed. I promise you, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ can keep me from being by his side when that moment comes. I will fight by his side till the end, and no one can stop me, not even you two." I stated adamantly.

"We will discuss this later. This is too much information to take in now" My father said sharply.

"This discussion is far from over Hermione" My mother added stiffly

"Fine…I'm going to go start on my homework, I'll be in my room if you need me" I said quietly, leaving my parents to discuss the recent developments in private.

* * *

I went up to my room, trying to decide if I had done the right thing by telling my parents the truth. I knew that they would not take it well, how could they? I just told them that I had nearly been killed every year at school, and that there was a war brewing. Still, I can't help but wish that I hadn't burdened them with all this. This war is nothing more than politics taken too far. I only wish I could make them understand. 'Perhaps I ought to have one of my Professors come and explain the situation' I mused. Hmm that idea holds merit.

With that thought, I found some parchment and started to compose a letter to the Headmaster.

_Dear Prof. A. Dumbledore,_

_I hope your summer is going well Sir. I am writing to you with a specific request in mind. I decided today that I have reached a point where I can no longer go on misleading my parents. I have informed them of the basics regarding the political situation in our world today, and have tried to explain my position in this situation. They are having a hard time understanding what is going on, and I was wondering if it would be possible for someone from the Order or a professor to come and have a talk with my parents. I need them to understand the situation and I feel this could be accomplished if a person of authority would be available to explain the issues and to be able to answer their many questions. I will still be coming to Headquarters as planned, and will return to Hogwarts for my final year without fail. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Sincerely_

_Hermione Granger_

After signing my name, I sent it off with our family owl. I had bought my parents one so that they could keep in touch with me during the school year. Now I could do nothing more than wait, and hope that the Headmaster would send someone to deal with this mess. Until then however, I decided to busy myself with an essay or two, hoping that by the time I finished them, I would have received a response.

Two hours later, I was halfway through a Charm's assignment when a beautiful brown owl flew into my room. I had left the window open to allow the soft breeze in, and so the owl had no problem entering my room. I retrieved the letter before giving the bird a snack from my stash of owl treats. I left the owl to its' munching, as I eagerly opened the letter.

_Ms. H. Granger_

_It was absolutely lovely to hear from you my dear. My summer is actually going rather well, thank you for asking. All this paperwork though…but I shan't bore you with those details. As to your situation, I am pleased that you have informed your parents of the situation. It must have been difficult for you, and I am proud my dear. I understand that they would have several questions and concerns and agree that an official figure should be the one to address these issues. I would come myself, but for the other obligations that I have. Instead I will send Professor Snape. I understand that you two have formed a truce of sorts over the course of your last year, and he is most certainly up to date on all the issues that surround this war. He will arrive shortly after you receive this missive I believe, so do be prepared for him. I hope he will be able to bring your family to understand the gravity of the situation. Do have an excellent summer, and I believe I should warn you against studying too hard, remember to enjoy yourself my dear. I look forward to seeing you in a month or so._

_Take care,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I thought I'd let your owl have a bit of a rest, she will return to you in a few hours. Until then, feel free to use Cocoa for any messages you may need to send._

After reading that letter, I jumped up and rushed for the door. I figured I should warn my parents before Professor Snape actually showed up. I was hoping for Professor McGonagall, but Snape would do just fine. He and I had actually reached a sort of grudging respect bordering on friendship. I had spent so much time with his over the past year that it was somewhat inevitable. This combined with our numerous common interests led to a rather interesting friendship. He had even gone so far as to allow me to call him Severus in private. I discovered much about him in the past year, and found that he was more than willing to have me assist him in the lab again this summer. I had been his unofficial assistant last summer at Order Headquarters, and while he did not like me much then, had to admit that I was useful. Now that we had formed a truce, the arrangement would be much more convenient.

I walked downstairs and approached the sitting room only to find my parents deep in discussion. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Mum, Dad?" I asked.

"Yes Hermione, what is it?" My father asked.

"I know that everything I told you is confusing, and I probably didn't do a stellar job of explaining it, so I wrote to the Headmaster, and he has agreed to send one of my professors here so that they may explain the situation a bit better, and also be available to answer any questions. This professor is also a member of the Order…I think this will help you to understand a bit better…is that ok?" I asked

"That sounds…acceptable" My mother conceded, "when is this professor coming?"

"Umm….now actually. I hope that's not a problem"

"No it isn't. Might as well get all this over with" My father muttered.

Just then the doorbell rang and I rushed to get it. I opened the door and was greeted with the scowling face of Hogwarts' most feared Professor and Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"Professor! Thank you so much for coming, please come in" I said politely

"Thank you Miss Granger" He replied formally

"I admit, I was rather expecting the Headmaster to send Professor McGonagall or someone, hardly you, no offence"

"None taken…I believe he thought me to be best qualified to answer questions, don't you agree?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Hmm quite. Please come in, my parents are in the sitting room" I replied, then in a rather pleading undertone added "I just told them a few hours ago, and they are rather shocked and appalled…they are threatening to pull me out of school! I _need_ you to explain things to them"

"I see…quite the situation you've gotten yourself into, alright. I will do my best." He promised quietly

I led him into the room and my parents stood immediately to greet him.

"Mum, Dad, this is Professor Snape, he's the Potions Master at Hogwarts" I introduced calmly, "and Professor, these are my parents, Richard and Jane Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you" Severus said politely giving a small bow

"Oh, well we are pleased to meet you too sir" My mother replied kindly, "Please sit down"

I indicated that he should take a seat on the armchair, and quickly left to fetch the tea. I returned and found the room to be filled with a rather awkward silence, and so I went about serving everyone. I already knew Severus' preferences as I had served him tea on several occasions during the year either when we were finished one of our lessons, or when we were simply having a discussion.

With the tea all served, I figured I would jump right in, and start the conversation. Putting it off wouldn't do any of us any good.

"So, I know you must have lots of questions, I'm sure Professor Snape is more than capable of answering them" I said in a rather blatant prompt.

"Yes…it's where to start that is the problem" My father said

"Perhaps I should outline the situation for you" Severus offered

"Yes, that would be a good idea Professor" My mother agreed

"Very well. I will be blunt. There is a war brewing. It can occur at any time, in any place, and it will be devastating regardless of who wins. That being said, the crux of the problem is that your daughter is in the very eye of this storm, in many ways. This is partly due to her choice in friends, particularly Mr. Potter, but also inevitably due to her parentage and blood status. However, her being a Muggle-born is not the only issue, in fact it is more her marks that are the issue. She has the top marks in the school, and is often credited to be the brightest witch of this era, all this while being nothing more than a girl from entirely Muggle descent. The Pure-blooded society views her as a threat and as a disgrace, as she has easily outshone even the children of the purest blood from the oldest of families." Professor Snape stated bluntly. He was not glossing over any facts and explained the basic problem more clearly than anyone else could have.

"I see. And what does it matter if she has good marks over other Pure-bloods?" My father asked

"It matters because Pure-bloods believe themselves to be a superior race and their bigotry runs deep. Hermione is living proof that all those Pure-blood ideals are completely unfounded and untrue. She is a threat to the Dark Lord for all these reasons and more." Severus explained patiently

"Why does this Dark Lord care about our Hermione though? What's she got to do with this war?" My mother asked confused

"She is best friends with the boy who is destined to end this war, and is, like I said, living proof that those Pure-blooded ideologies are false. In addition to this, she is also a member of the Order of the Phoenix as she was inducted last summer. She is an integral part of this war, and she cannot get out now. The only way out for her now is death. Even if she leaves Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, the Dark Lord will still seek her out to kill her, and you. If not to destroy the 'evidence' as it were, then to cause Potter more suffering. The Dark Lord knows of Potter's love for your daughter, and he will hurt her to get to him. Hermione is in this war, and I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to keep her safe from it."

"Not even if we move to the United States, Canada, Australia or something?" My mother asked desperately

"No, I'm afraid not. The Dark Lord has the ability to find her regardless of where she goes. She cannot run and she cannot hide. She has long since crossed the point of no return" Severus stated seriously.

"So what? You let little children fight in wars do you?" My father asked angrily

"No. Your daughter is far from a child. She stopped being a child many years ago. This war has consumed the lives of many, children and otherwise. She is needed in this, and the outcome of this war will determine the state of your very existence. Should the Dark Lord win this war, he will wreak havoc on Europe, and he will bring death and devastation wherever he goes. You will all be dead, in fact, every non-pureblood person will most likely be killed. This war, while happening in our world, _will_ affect your world as well depending on its' outcome."

"I still see no reason for our Hermione to be involved in it though!" My father insisted stubbornly.

Severus sighed before saying, "I realize this is difficult for you to understand, but your daughter has taken up a strong position opposing the Dark Lord, and as a member of Wizarding society. She is involved in this war whether you like it or not. In an ideal world we would not want such young people to be involved, however, that is not something that we can control at this point. She is a target, even if she leaves the Wizarding world. I can see no other way to explain this to you."

"So what, you expect us to sit quietly while she runs off and gets herself killed?" My mother screeched hysterically.

"As her parents this must be unfathomable, however the unfortunate answer to your question is yes. I can promise you here and now, that I will do everything in my power to ensure your daughter's safety. To lose her would be a great loss to the world, a mind a brilliant as hers ought not to be squandered in such mindless slaughter." Severus stated quietly. His statement was met with silence, and he proceeded to reassure my parents by saying, "If it would provide you some comfort, know that Hermione is being trained both physically and mentally so that she may have the best possible chance for survival in the battle to come. I have been personally training her for the past year, and will continue to do so until the time for battle comes."

"What kind of training exactly?" My father asked curiously

"Firstly, I have trained her mind to block mental attacks, and to prevent anyone from viewing her memories without her permission. It is a complex form of mind protection. Secondly I have been training her in physical hand-to-hand combat, defensive and offensive spell, ones that go far beyond the basics taught in school. I am also training her in some of the traditional fighting techniques, and am incorporating magic into these forms."

"Oh…well, that sounds rather intense" My father stated surprised.

"Indeed it is. Hermione has progressed incredibly well. Even I was surprised by how quickly she could pick this up, that is, once she got back in shape." Severus said the last part giving me a sly smirk. We both knew that while I was not ever in bad shape per say, my physical fitness was not particularly stellar either. I spent the first 2 months running laps around the bloody school every day to get to the point where I could start my 'real' training.

After my parents heard everything Severus had to say, they gave me a strange look, before offering to have Severus stay for lunch. Surprisingly he agreed. I was even more surprised at how he handled the situation with my parents. He was amiable, calm, and polite as any gentleman should be…so very different from the 'evil potions master' I knew back at school.

He must have seen me giving him a strange look, because while we made our way into the kitchen, he whispered softly, "don't get used to it, but even _I_ can be pleasant when the situation calls for it"

I smothered a laugh in a rather badly concealed cough, before moving to help my mother set the table. Lunch passed easily, and Severus left soon after. It was after he left, that things got awkward. My parents didn't seem to know what to say, and I didn't know how to ease the tension either. In the end I decided to go back up to my room and finish my Charms essay.

That night, I went to bed hoping that the following day would turn out better. Perhaps my parents just needed time to adjust to the idea that their little girl is no longer just a 'little girl'. With that thought in mind, I drifted into a fitful sleep, consumed by horrid nightmares of what the final battle may bring.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Leave a review please! I'd love to know what you think._


	2. Ministry Fools

_Hey all! soo this chapter is considerably shorter than the first. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all else is property of JKR _

* * *

Chapter 2 – Ministry Fools

Upon awaking the next morning, I forgot what all had been revealed the previous day. That is, I forgot until I went into the bathroom and took a look at my face. I had dark circles under my eyes indicating that what little sleep I did get, was hardly very restful. I quickly washed up and went downstairs for breakfast. I was met with awkward silence as my mother wordlessly put a plate in front of me and continued making breakfast. I issued a quiet 'good morning' and received an equally unenthusiastic response. I shrugged mentally, figuring they still needed time, and went about my breakfast in the usual manner. I had ordered the Daily Prophet to be delivered to my house, and was therefore able to read the appalling new headline with a reasonable amount of shock in my own home.

_Is Dumbledore Brainwashing Your Kids? Perhaps Retirement is the Solution_

_Do you have a child that goes to Hogwarts? Do you wonder what kind of education they are receiving there? Well if you don't, then you should. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, while once a hero to the Wizarding world, has finally lost his sense of reality. Perhaps all those years of fighting Dark Lords has left his mind damaged, or perhaps he simply enjoys keeping the Wizarding world in fear. These are the only possible explanations for the kind of fear mongering that Dumbledore is not only endorsing, but leading. Dumbledore continues to insist that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has returned as of three years ago. This kind of outrageous and completely false statement is yet another reason why many believe the elderly Headmaster is ready for retirement. He has brainwashed several innocent students into believing his lies and have sent them home with fears and nightmares that the Dark Lord defeated by Harry Potter 17 years ago has returned. The Minister stands by his earlier statements opposing HIS return and has clearly stated "Albus Dumbledore has either finally gone senile, or is just desperate to keep the attention of the Wizarding public. Either way, we cannot be swayed by his petty scare tactics". With such a bold statement from the Minister himself, how can we, the general populace do anything but take our distinguished Minister's advice. _

_To read more on the issue, see page 4_

"Stupid, idiotic, incompetent bloody fools!" I exclaimed angrily

"Hermione Jane Granger, watch your tongue!" My mother exclaimed surprised by my rather colourful choice of words.

"Indeed, what on earth is in that paper to have gotten you so upset Hermione?" My father queried

"Only the stupid front page article. I honestly don't know how the fools at the ministry can be so blind and ignorant. Really, ignorance only goes so far, but this…this…_nonsense_ is just ludicrous. I don't know what it's going to take to make those dim-witted officials see that this threat is real, and that burying their heads in the sand isn't going to make it go away!" I ranted angrily

"What on_earth_ are you talking about darling?" My mother asked

"This!" I said thrusting the paper under their noses, "this-this-pathetic excuse for an article"

My parents skimmed the article quickly before looking up at me expectantly.

"See!" I exclaimed, "Those fools at the ministry are sitting at their nicely polished desks with blinders on! Denying what is clearly in front of their eyes"

"You don't know that Hermione, maybe what this article says is true, I mean if your Minister himself claims it to be false, then who are you to deny that" My father said reasonably.

"That's just it dad, the Minister claims it to be false, _knowing_ full well that everything Dumbledore has said is _true_. Aside from the fact that our Minister is bumbling idiot, he refuses to admit what he has seen with his very own eyes."

"What do you mean, what has he seen that could validate your Headmasters' statement" My mother asked

"Minister Fudge has seen Voldemort with his own eyes. In the very Ministry of Magic no less." I said smugly. "In my fifth year, we, Harry, Ron, a few other students and myself, were lured to the Ministry by Voldemort. That's where I got my scar, and that is also where Sirius died…when we were there, Voldemort came. He destroyed the statue in the front foyer and Fudge, hypocrite that he is, saw this for himself. Of course at the time, he was quivering away in a corner afraid to stand up against Voldemort when a few _students_ were willing to stand up and fight."

"So you're saying that your Minister saw that this Voldemort person had returned and is still denying it?" My father asked surprised

"Exactly. He is doing a disservice to the entire Wizarding world by denying his return. When the raids and massacres start happening then not only will the public be shocked and even more panicked than if they were prepared, they will also see what a fool Fudge has been."

"You mean, _if_ the murders start Hermione, you don't know that it's going to happen" My mother said

"No mom, I mean _when_ not if, because I guarantee you that Voldemort's second rising will be even more tyrannous than his first. Besides he's got a reputation to uphold. Not to mention he has to remind the world just how to fear again, and he will, it's only a matter of time" I said with a tired sigh

"You sound so calm talking about a mass murderer. You don't even sound like a young girl, you sound like soldier resigned to his fate" My father said more to himself than me.

"That's because to an extent I am. This war is literally being laid at our feet. I am not naïve, I _know_ that many people I know will die in this war, perhaps even myself included. The war will not go away, no matter how much the Minister may want it to. All we can do is be prepared, but he is denying even that to the general public" I said quietly

"Perhaps you should speak out about it" My mother suggested

"That's just it, we _have_ but no one will listen. There is so much corruption in the current administration and media that anything we say will either be completely disregarded or mocked to the point where our outrage does nothing more than discredit us even more. All we can do is try to make the truth known to people by word of mouth. Clearly the papers are useless"

"Oh…well, that's quite the problem you have there. Is there any support?" My father asked

"Yes…just not enough" I said dejectedly, "Anyways, I know that there's nothing I can do, but make sure that I am not caught unawares. That's the best I can do for now."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day finishing off the last remnants of my homework so that I wouldn't have to worry about it for the rest of the summer. I then went for a quick jog before going to bed. I knew that if I had any hope of keeping up with my training, I couldn't get lax in my fitness over the break.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a decidedly uneventful manner. That is, uneventful aside from the almost daily arguments with my parents about the current war situation. However, after a week or so, they finally fell into a state of unhappy acceptance. With that out of the way, the rest of the month passed peacefully. It was my first month of true relaxation, though that's not to say that I wasn't constantly on my guard. I never went anywhere without my wand in an easily accessible location on my body. Some may call it paranoia, but I call it survival, let no one say I am ever unprepared for the unexpected. While the month at home was blissful, it quickly came to an end, which meant that I would be returning to Order Headquarters. This was both a relief to me, yet also a tad bittersweet. I almost longed to spend the rest of my summer at home in the comfort of my own house with my parents, rather than in the dingy house of Black, no doubt doing more research and training than even I could look forward to. Nevertheless, there is a war at hand that needs to be dealt with, and that far supersedes my own selfish ideals of comfort.

I was just packing up the last of my things when I noticed my mother standing in the doorway.

"Something you needed mum?" I asked as I threw yet another miscellaneous item into my trunk.

"Nothing darling, just wanted to see you off" she replied with a sad smile

I continued with my last cursory search of my room as I nodded absently at her. I mentally went through my checklist so as not to forget anything before nodding to myself in satisfaction. Luckily I was now of age, and this meant I had the luxury of double checking with a more efficient and foolproof spell. I quickly shrunk my trunk before placing it in my pocket.

"Do you use magic for everything now Hermione?" My mother asked in an almost accusatory tone.

I sighed quietly before answering bluntly, "No mother". This was an argument that we had been having all month. My parents failed to understand that magic was now such an ingrained part of me, that I didn't think twice about it. I was by no means spoiled though, I still did several things the 'muggle way' even when the magical method would be easier. Again that is mainly due to habit. I pack my things by hand, I prepare my food and clean dishes by hand. Those sorts of things. However, things like shrinking my bags, or cleaning up spills, those things I do with magic. I find it to be a rather well-balanced trade off. My parents however, disagree.

"Very well dear. Come downstairs when you're ready please" She said before leaving.

I took one last look around the room, and wondered idly when I would next get the opportunity to come home to this house, this room. Even though I had spent so little time in this room over the past few years, it was still very much my own. I still felt as though it was 'my room', far more than I did about the Gryffindor dormitory. With a soft sigh, I quietly shut the door and went down to wait for my Order escort.

* * *

My father answered the door, and was shocked by what he saw. I suppose the members of the Order can be a rather intimidating group. They slowly filed in, Kingsley, followed by Bill Weasley, Tonks, and lastly Moody.

"Kingsley, Bill, Tonks!" I exclaimed happily. I hadn't expected these three. "Professor Moody, good to see you" I added more calmly in a respectable tone.

"Wotcher Mione!" Tonks greeted cheerily

My parents eyed them warily. "Who are you all exactly?" My father asked sceptically

"My apologies Mr. Granger, I am Kingsley Shackbolt, I'm an Auror at the Ministry, that's Tonks, she's my partner. That is Bill Weasley, I believe you know the Weasley family, and that is Alastor Moody, a retired Auror." Kingsley summarized politely

"I see, and you are all members of this Order?"

"Yes, am I to understand that Hermione has explained the situation?" Kingsley asked.

"She has" My father confirmed.

"Great, then she's ready to go?" Tonks asked impatiently

"Just a minute there, what's your hurry young lady. I don't send my daughter off with just anyone blindly" My father snapped angrily

"Sorry sir, no disrespect, but it's not safe for us to stay for an extended period of time. We were told to come in, get Hermione and get out." Tonks replied calmly

"Dad…it's fine, besides we talked about this" I said giving him a firm look

"Leave her be Richard. Hermione darling, be sure to write to us regularly. I expect a letter a week, and be careful dear. Wish you friends Harry and Ron the best from us" My mother said giving me a hug.

"Of course mum. I expect regular letters _back _from you too! Don't worry about me, I'm well protected. Hope the rest of the summer goes well for you guys too"

"Be safe Hermione" My father said kissing me on the forehead before ushering me toward the door. With a final wave, we stepped outside and apparated to Headquarters.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, leave a review please! ya know I love em:D_


	3. Grimmauld Place

_Hey all! sooooo I'm back, this chapter is shorter, and the end may sound kinda stunted, but I had problems finishing this chapter so my apologies in advance. So you know, Snape may seem a bit OOC so if that bothers you, i'm sorry. anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Grimmauld Place

I arrived at Headquarters and hadn't only just crossed the threshold when I was attacked by two tall boys, aka Harry and Ron. Apparently a month without me left them missing me as much as I missed them. I went through my rounds of greetings before finally making it up to the room I shared with Ginny to unpack. Of course even this couldn't be done alone, and so the boys made themselves comfortable on my bed as I started to put my things away.

"So what've you boys been up to? Not causing too much trouble I hope" I said with a grin

"Who us? Never!" Ron exclaimed in mock surprise

"Haha suuuure" I laughed

"It's true this time though!" Harry insisted

"Riiiiight, no really, what've you guys been up to?" I persisted

"Not a whole lot, there's not exactly all that much to do in this place….mostly we've been hanging around playing chess, trying to listen in on meetings, that sort of thing" Harry said

"Yeah, so how's your summer been so far Mione?" Ron asked

"Alright, not particularly eventful, but good" I answered, "Actually, I decided to finally tell my parents the whole truth about the situation here" I added quietly

"Seriously? How'd they take it?" Harry asked concerned

"About as I expected…I ended up writing to Professor Dumbledore and he sent Professor Snape over to explain things to my parents more clearly" I answered

"Snape? Why the hell would Dumbledore send _him_ of all people?!" Ron asked with a sneer

"Honestly, get over it Ron. Besides I think Dumbledore thought he would be the best person to answer their questions. It certainly makes sense considering his position" I replied rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Hmph" was the only response I got in return

"Well come on, let's go down…so who all is here anyways?" I asked curiously

"Pretty much everyone…well all the main members of the Order anyways" Harry said as he helped me up off the floor from where I was sitting.

Upon reaching the main parlour the boys immediately sat down for a game of chess, so I wandered off in search of Ginny. I found her in the kitchen with her mother, helping prepare lunch.

"Hey Ginny, Mrs. Weasley" I greeted cheerfully, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh Hermione dear, it's good to see you, yes would you mind keeping an eye on that soup for me dear?" Mrs Weasley said sounding slightly stressed out.

"Of course"

"Hey Mione, I am so glad you're here, honestly it'll be good to have another girl around here" Ginny said smiling

"Yeah, I'll bet" I replied while dutifully stirring the pot of soup. I was about to say something when the kitchen door swung open and Severus strode in. To say he looked like hell would be a gross understatement. His face was drawn and he looked exhausted. His usually immaculate robes were in a surprising state of disarray. He pulled out the closest chair and sat down rather less gracefully than he would normally. Shocked by his appearance I nearly spilt the entire pot of soup.

"Professor!" I exclaimed "what on earth happened to you?!"

"Kindly stop shrieking Granger, I have a bad enough migraine as it is" He ground out with a grimace

"Oh well sorry for asking" I said sarcastically, "…seriously what happened?"

"The usual, now can you at least make yourself useful and get me a cup of tea?" He said tiredly

"Of course" I said putting the kettle on the stove before grabbing the basket of bread and placing it in front of him. "Here, eat" I insisted as I went to go get a bowl of soup

He eyed me with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Thank you" He mumbled quietly

"What's that? I didn't quite here you" I said cheekily with a grin

"Keep talking and you won't have an apprenticeship at the end of the year Hermione" He growled before taking a bite of the bread

"I'm crushed, really Severus I don't know how I'll survive" I replied sarcastically as I placed the bowl on the table

"You should be. Now go down to the storeroom and get me a headache potion" He said calmly

"Oh alright" I said rolling my eyes at his demand.

What both he and I failed to notice however were the strange and surprised looks that both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were giving us.

I returned after a few moments and exchanged the potion for his finished soup bowl.

"Better?" I asked after he gulped down the potion

"Much. Thank you, excuse me I am hardly presentable" He said as he got up and walked out of the kitchen

I simply shook my head and went back to the stove. He didn't stay for the tea so I took the kettle off the stove. It was then that I noticed the staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked giving the two female Weasleys an odd look

"Umm…Mione, you do know that was Professor Snape right?" Ginny said giving me a surprised look

"Yes…..point being?"

"He seemed….so…so…well, _normal_. Since when did you get on such good terms with the Gryffindor Hater?" She asked

"Oh…well, I dunno, over the last year or so I guess. I hardly even noticed…" I trailed off

"And you're on _first name_ basis?! He's not even on first-name basis with half the older members of the Order! He barely tolerates Mum calling him by his given name!!" Ginny added in shock

"Oh honestly, calm down Ginny…besides he's on first name basis with a lot of people" I said trying to brush it off

"Actually Hermione, the only student he's on such familiar terms with is his Godson Draco Malfoy" Mrs. Weasley said giving me a stern look

"Well, now there's two. That's all…he and I have reached an understanding. Besides you heard him, he's promised me an apprenticeship after graduation, and he _has_ been training me himself for the last year, not to mention he will continue to do so for this coming year as well"

"Alright if you say so" Ginny said still sounding sceptical

* * *

After the slip up in the kitchen with Severus, I decided to steer clear of Ginny for a while. She had been shooting me curious looks during the remaining time I was present in the kitchen. So it was that I went off in search for Harry and Ron. The boys turned out to be in the library, which in itself was odd. However not to worry, they were not actually studying or researching…if they were, I'm sure I would have had a heart attack.

"What on earth are you boys doing in here? You _do_ realize this is the _library_?" I questioned in an astonished tone

"Gee always knew you were the bright one Mione" Harry laughed, "and we're in here because Snape is in the sitting room with Dumbledore, and where ever Snape is, you can be damn sure _we_ are not"

"Don't you think you boys are getting a little old to be holding grudges?" I asked with a sigh

"No" they replied emphatically

"Oh alright…sooo is this all you guys do all day? Play chess?" I asked

"Pretty much, there's not a hell of a lot we can do around here" Ron answered

"Wanna play?" Harry asked

"Umm I think I'll pass…me and wizards' chess don't get along so well…what with everything that happened in first year and all…but do enjoy yourselves" I said

"Your loss!" Harry said with a shake of his head

I stayed around to watch for a while before I got bored and wandered off to find Ginny. Hopefully she will have forgotten the incident in the kitchen by now. Not likely, but hey a girl can hope.

So the day went without much excitement. It seemed that life at Headquarters was considerably more dull than I had imagined or anticipated. Nevertheless it was nice for us to all be in the same house. I decided that tomorrow I should write to Draco and Theo, since I had not written to them as of yet. We had developed a way of sending mail without the risk of their fathers, or anyone else less desirable from reading them. That's not to say we don't still have to be careful, but it certainly meant that we could at least keep in touch. So with that thought in mind, I snuggled into bed, with a plan for tomorrow, and a soft sigh of contentment. It certainly was nice to be here with everyone.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! leave a review please :D_


End file.
